


Brooke & Kate

by HowardR



Series: Tea Talks [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: (but it's implied not really there), Brookate if you squint, Conversations, Death, F/F, I'm getting back into my writing groove, It's hard, Loneliness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Talking, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowardR/pseuds/HowardR
Summary: Brooke and Kate have tea and talk.
Relationships: Kate Marsh & Brooke Scott
Series: Tea Talks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084601
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Brooke & Kate

Kate’s spoon gently  _ clacked  _ against the edges of her teacup.

“I can’t believe I actually came along,” Brooke muttered across from her, leaning her head against her hand.

Kate smiled. “Neither can I.”

“Why am I here?”

“You tell me,” Kate said quietly, pouring another packet of sugar into her tea. 

Brooke didn’t say anything.

Kate smiled again, and raised an eyebrow. “You don’t put cream or sugar in your tea?”

“I don’t drink tea,” Brooke said, glaring down at the surface of her cup. “I drink coffee black, though.”

Kate winced. “Gross.”

“If you say so.”

A beat.

“You still haven’t told me why you’re here,” Kate said, taking a gentle sip of her tea.

It was a little sweet, but that was alright.

“Because I have no idea, frankly,” Brooke said, spinning her spoon in her tea despite the fact that there was nothing to mix into it. “I just… said yes.”

“Well. Whatever the reason may be - I’m glad you came along, Brooke.”

Brooke glanced up at her briefly - before her eyes darted away again.

“So.” Kate raised an eyebrow at her. “You said you were thinking about something this morning?”

“...Yeah. I was.”

“What were you thinking about?” Kate asked, taking another quiet sip of her tea.

“Just… nothing important,” Brooke said.

“Oh c’mon. Play along now,” Kate said, a teasing glimmer in her eye. “You gotta give me something here.”

“...Death.” Brooke glanced up at her. “I was thinking about death.”

“Why?”

Brooke raised an eyebrow. “What else is there to think about?”

“...Life?” Kate offered.

“Eh. I’d rather just live that.”

“...And where did those thoughts lead you?” Kate said, voice a little quieter.

The sounds of bustling customers swirled around them.

Brooke considered.

“Nowhere in particular,” she said, lips tightening at one corner. “I mostly just meandered.”

“Meandered where?”

“Nowhere,” Brooke said again, staring off into nothing. “...Nowhere.”

A beat.

“...Do you ever get really lonely?” Kate asked, suddenly.

Brooke glanced at her. “Hm?”

“Lonely. Do you ever get lonely?”

“Never,” Brooke deadpanned.

“Really? Never?”

“Not once in my life,” she said, taking a sip of her tea for the first time - and grimacing. “This stuff tastes like dishwater.”

“That’s why you put in milk and sugar,” Kate said. “...I get lonely a lot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Kate said.

There was a pause.

“...What brought this up?” Brooke asked, suddenly. 

  
“You,” Kate said, glancing up at her.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. “Me?”

“Yeah. You make me feel lonely.”

“I do?”

“You do,” Kate said, taking another sip of her tea.

“...Oh. Uh. Sorry?” Brooke offered, looking awkward.

Kate laughed softly. “No, don’t apologise. It’s not your fault. Plus, this isn’t the normal kind of lonely.”

“Is there more than one kind?” Brooke asked, looking interested.

“For me, anyway.”

“...What kind do you normally get?” Brooke asked. Her voice stumbled a little - like she was barely managing to be any kind of subtle or supportive.

“The kind that makes me feel like there’s a hole in my chest. The kind that doesn’t go away, sometimes - even when I’m with friends.”

“And what kind do I make you feel?” Brooke asked, peering at her.

“...Not that kind.”

“Gee. That’s not vague.”

Kate rolled her eyes with a fond smile. “Oh, be quiet.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

There was a pause.

“...The kind that…” Kate said, quietly. Haltingly. “...That makes me feel like there’s nobody else on the world but us.”

Brooke didn’t say anything. Just stared.

“Like we’re… lonely together,” Kate added, glancing up at her.

“...Huh.”

Kate smiled at her. “Guess you can’t really relate.”

“Not really, no,” Brooke said. “But. I want to understand.”

“I can’t really elaborate more than that,” Kate said, shrugging with a helpless smile. “That was about the best I could do.”

“...I. Okay, I think I kinda get it, though.”

Kate raised her eyebrows. “You do?”

“Yeah. Like. Uh. I don’t really feel like anyone else… ugh. I dunno.” Brooke sneered into her teacup. “I’m bad at this.”

“Just do your best,” Kate said.

“I’ve never felt like… I dunno. I’ve never felt like I was a part of something. Or something. But with you, I kinda…”

Brooke made a vague gesture - and groaned.

“Nevermind,” she said, looking away. “It was stupid.”

“...Kinda feel like you’re a part of something?” Kate said expectantly, staring through her.

Brooke glanced back at her.

“...Yeah. Kinda. Not really, but - that’s the best way I can…”

She trailed off.

Kate smiled. “That’s okay. Maybe you’ll find a better way to describe it later.”

“...Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short to get back into my writing groove. I'm gonna write a lot of these in the coming days, probably, as I get back into it. So uh, I guess this is part one of a series. Not all of these are gonna be LiS - actually, most of them probably won't be. But I wanted to write for these two.
> 
> This rare-pair deserves more love. Consider writing some Brookate.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I take cream and sugar,
> 
> -Howard R.


End file.
